Sumamente desorientada
by o0Paper-Planes0o
Summary: Que harias si un dia te despiertas en un calabozo, no recuerdas nada...lo ultimo por hacer...es sobrevivir...


**Mari****: Hola**

**Mina: Milagro**** No gritaste**

**Mari: ù.ú aquí****…tienen**** otro fic.****.lo se****…****no he acabado el de Graduación****..pero trabajo en eso**** Bueno****…****esperamos que lo disfruten…**

**Mina: mejor.****.empiezo a correr**

**Mari: no hay por que correr****AHHHH!!!! MI IPOD TIENE LECHE POR LOS BOTONES****MINA**

**Mina: ahora si debo correr****… (Dejando**** una nube de polvo)**

**Mari: VEN ACA!!!!**

**¿????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Algo frio toca su blanca piel, causando que ella abra sus bellos orbes verdes, confundida se incorpora, su pelo mojado esta, pasea su mirada alrededor de esa escalofriante habitación, las paredes están teñidas de gris, un pequeño foco cuelga en el centro de la habitación parpadeando con un pequeño pero molesto sonido que se mezcla con un suave goteo y la respiración de la chica de largos cabellos.**

**Intentando levantarse, tropieza al sentir un gran dolor en los tobillos, con terror ve que sus pies sangran a causa de un aro con una cadena que la aprisiona, tocó sus pies intentando sanar el dolor…pero un crujido infernal la hizo prestar su atención a la vieja puerta que se abría, de ella salía un hombre con apariencia agresiva, se acerco a la chica y la tomo por las muñecas con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de dolor, una vez levantada, ****el la volteo de espalda, paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica, la volvió a voltear haciendo un espantoso gruñido con su grave voz, le reviso las manos, los bolsillos de su desgarrada chamarra, seguido dio media vuelta y salió. Ella relajada se volvió a sentar…pero volvió a escuchar la puerta y con dificultad se levantó. El mismo hombre entró…pero no iba solo…un señor joven lo acompañaba. Una vez cerca, el hombre de apariencia agresiva le susurro al oído a la chica…''Se respetuosa si no quieres quedarte aquí toda tu vida''. La chica asustada, miro al joven a los ojos…sus ojos eran color ****azabache…y su pelo negro junto con su blanca piel…lo hacían ver…tan…no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver sus ojos…no sabia que había en ellos…pero bajó el rostro rápidamente…sintió una mano en su barbilla, la mano empujaba hacia arriba, haciendo que ella lo volviera a mirar…''**_**Yo…yo lo conozco...de alguna parte… yo se que lo conozco…lo habré visto en el hospital…o en la calle?'' **_**Pensaba ella tratando de recordad esos ojos…pero una voz ronca y bastante escalofriante salió de los labios del chico…**

**''Sakura…tanto tiempo sin vernos…cuanto**** 3…4 años****_'' – dijo el joven firme y frio_**

_**''Como sabe mi nombre**** Se lo habré dicho**** Hace cuatro años lo vi**** Donde**** Donde estoy**** Que hago aquí**** Quienes son estas personas**_**_!!'' –_ ****Pensaba la chica aturdida**

**''Disculpe…pero…no lo recuerdo, pero, me gustaría preguntarle por que estoy aquí'' – dijo ella con curiosidad pero con horror**

**''Ya veo…no me recuerdas…bien…déjame presentarme…mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido…'' – dijo él haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza**

**''Prometido****!?!?!?!?!?!?! '' – dijo Sakura aturdida y confundida – ''pero…si yo no estoy comprometida…''**

**''Tal vez no lo recuerdes…caminabas por el parque…un pequeño paso con una bicicleta muy cerca de ti, haciéndote caer en la fuente del parque, te golpeaste la cabeza con uno de los adornos…'' – dijo Sasuke con seguridad**

**''Me golpee****'' – dijo ella tocando inconscientemente su cabeza – ''pero…entonces que hago aquí****''**

**_'_'Ven conmigo…te enseñare tu hogar…'' – dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta mientras que hacia una señal con la mano hacia el otro joven**

**Enseguida el joven se agacho y saco un aro con muchas llaves viejas, escogió una de ellas y la introdujo en el aro que sujetaba el pie de Sakura, seguido este se abrió. Sakura pudo sentir ****un gran alivio, giro su ****cabeza para encontrase con unos penetrantes ojos azabache, paseando esos ojos por su cuerpo…él llegó a sus ojos y sonrió…una sonrisa retorcida…satisfactoria, humillante…**

**Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y Sasuke la abrió, Sakura pudo ver un gran pasillo con muchas puertas y cuadros, Sasuke escogió una puerta y la hecho para atrás, abriéndola, Sakura pasó…cuando miro…quedo completamente anonada, una habitación muy grande, con una cama matrimonial, cortinas de tela fina eran sujetadas en la ventanas por listones del mismo tono, un Sol brillante entraba en la habitación, había un escritorio, Sakura caminó hacia una puerta…la corrió y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver toda una colección de finos kimonos, camino junto a ellos sintiendo su textura tan suave, se detuvo en uno…lo saco con mucho cuidado mientras lo observaba, era hermoso, era blanco con una cascada de agua dorada, abajo había un pequeño laguillo con bellos cerezos, Sakura quedó fascinada con ese kimono. Sasuke solo podía sonreír para sus adentros…pero…algo no andaba bien…eso lo presentía Sakura, no recordaba nada…**

**''Bien…puedes ducharte…estaré hablando con unos compañeros de trabajo…'' – dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta mientras el joven cerraba la puerta de la habitación**

**Sakura quedó viendo la puerta, una ducha…no seria mala idea…buscó con la mirada otra puerta mientras ponía de nuevo el kimono junto con los demás, se acerco a una puerta de madera fina, la abrió y se encontró con el tocador, bueno…era un tocador lindo, había una gran tina con adornos dorados alrededor, una ducha ****normal, un lavabo normal…tomó una toalla, tenía una textura muy suave, giró la manecilla de la tina.**

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿**

**''Esta es mi oportunidad, recreare a mi clan…cueste lo que cueste, Sakura Haruno, será mi mujer…no saldrá de aquí…solo saldrá con compañía…no permitan que hable de temas del pasado con su amigos…no le quiten la mirada de encima…no quiero que me la roben…'' – dijo seriamente Sasuke a otras personas, de apariencia seria…- '****' ****Y…después de que mis hijos nazcan…terminare con la tarea que empecé…matare a Naruto…y a Sakura…**** '' – dijo con una sonrisa macabra **

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿**

**Mari: Hola**** Que tal**** Bien**** Mal**** Bueno ahí ustedes me dicen n.n**

**Mina: ****mmmhhhmhhhmh****con**** la boca tapada con un pañuelo)**

**Mari: shhhh, espera…bueno ahí nos dejan ****reviws****onegai**

**Mina: ****mhmhmhmmmmhh**

**Mari: ****Konbanha**

**Mina: -.-UU **


End file.
